


Can you feel the love tonight

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Lion king meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: So for the cutesy challenge by https://i-dont-know-how-to-write.tumblr.com/ Lion king meeting





	Can you feel the love tonight

Watching the scene from in the bushes in the deserted forest planet the Guardians had crash landed on Rocket and Kraglin observed the two from a distance. Yondu and their friend y/n had been looking at each other with love struck eyes for some time and giving the teams current circumstances they finally had time alone... except for the two staring on.

Rocket gave a sigh and shook his head, "I can see whats happening....".

 

Knotting his brows Kraglin looked at the Raccoon "What?"

 

"..And they don't have a clue.." Rocket went on.

 

"Who?" Kraglin asked confused.

 

"..They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line..our trios down to two." Rocket said throwing his hand out to motion to the two by the small spring and waterfall.

 

"Oh.." Kraglin said with a fall of his shoulders.

 

"The sweet caress of twilight there's magic, everywhere and with all this romantic atmosphere disasters in the air!!!" Rocket mocked, his lip lifting in distaste.

 

_(Chorus)_

_Can you feel, the love tonight..._

_the peace the evening brings_

_The world for once, in perfect harmony_

_with all its living things._

 

Yondu leaned against the rocks and watched the smaller women by the sparkling water. He had been watching her for some time and couldn't get her out of his mind. He had never felt love towards a woman before and he didn't know where to begin... 'So many things to tell her, but how to make her see. The truth about my past..Impossible! She'd turn away from me..' he said looking down and furrowing his brows.

 

Biting your lip you glanced up at the blue Captain through your lashes. He seemed to be distance for the last few days. You thought the two of you had been getting along. Hell you thought the two of you were hitting it off. Looking down you looked into the water. 'He's holding back, he's hiding but what i cant decide. Why wont he be the king i know he is, the king i see inside......'

 

Seeing the sadness on your face Yondu gave a grin before running and jumping into the water. Before she could move he leaned up and pulled her into the water with him. 

 

_(Chorus)-_

_Can you feel, the love tonight_

_the peace the evening brings_

_The world for once, in perfect harmony_

_with all its living things_

 

You gasped out at the cold water soaking through to your bones. Hopping back onto the rocks you glared at him. He gave you a crooked teeth grin making you roll your eyes and push him back into the water before taking off across the meadow.

 

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_You need'nt look too far_

_Stealing through, the nights_ _uncertainties_

_Love is where they are......_

 

Yondu gave a large smile as he ran after her. Chasing her he was quick to catch up and pounced when he got close enough. Tackling her to the ground the rolled down the hill to lay on the soft grass. When he noticed he was laying on top of her he went to apologize but was stopped by her leaning up and kissing him. It ended quickly and when he looked down he saw her blushing and gave a soft smile. Lowering his own head he pushed his lips back to hers.

"And if, he falls, in love, tonight....*sniff* It can be, assumed..." Rocket said looking down.

 

Noticing Rocket becoming sad Kraglin pulled the small creature into his side. "His carefree days, with us are history..."

 

"In short our pal...is doomed." The both of them said in unison. Throwing their head back they gave a sob. With Groot only tilting his head in confusion. 


End file.
